


Fit To Print

by megantheesubbie



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, College, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Newspapers, Office Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format, cum for me, good girl, handjob, hold the moan, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie
Summary: [M4F] Fit to Print [Script Offer] [Gentle MDom] [Rape] [Dubcon] [Abuse of Power] [College] [Newspaper] [Editor-in-Chief] and [New writer] [Office Sex] [Hold The Moan] [Be my perfect little slut] [Fingering] [Handjob] [Dirty Talk] [Whispering] [Cum for Me] lots of [Good Girls]





	Fit To Print

\- - -

Performer overview: You’re the Editor-in-Chief of a college newspaper. One of your new writers isn’t comfortable taking over the paper’s sex-ed column, but you see untapped potential in her. So, when she stops by your office to talk about switching beats, you decide to show her how rewarding student journalism can be …

** Please feel free to adapt and improv as much as you’d like. The best scripts are the ones where the performer feels natural and comfortable, so you’re free to do whatever you need to make the script feel right for you. **

[] = actions & dialogue cues from your partner/completely optional SFX  
() = voice/tone direction  
** = emphasis

**** All characters in my scripts are 18+ ****

\- - -

[knocking]

Hey, come on in. 

You’re the new girl, right? 

… Right, sorry for forgetting your name. 

It usually takes me a few weeks to memorize all the new staffers. 

Don’t worry, I’ll have it down before the end of the semester. 

Please, come all the way in and close the door. 

[door closing]

(Mock-boasting) I know, I know … You’re intimidated by the ornate decor.

Please, do try to compose yourself amongst the extravagant trappings of your esteemed Editor-in-Chief. 

Yup, this is my reward after three long years on the staff ... 

A broom closet with a plywood desk and a couch that barely fits in here. 

Living the dream, right? 

(Laughing) I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be complaining about this to you. 

You come in here, all ... bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, ready to (said with air-quotes) “follow your dreams” of becoming a journalist, and I’m making a terrible first impression. 

I promise, I’m not this jaded all the time. 

Please, take a seat. 

That couch is actually quite comfortable … it might be the one true perk of this job. 

So, your editor told me you weren’t happy with your assigned beat for this semester … the weekly student sex-ed column, right? 

I assume that’s why you’ve stopped by? 

Alright, so … what’s the issue? 

[pause]

Hmmm. 

You’re a little shy to be an aspiring journalist, aren’t you? 

Stop looking at the floor. 

Look at me ... 

Good girl. 

Now … Tell me why you don’t want to write about sex. 

Wait … you’re not a virgin, are you? 

(Laughing) Sorry, sorry. 

Wow, you’d think I insulted your writing or something. 

Don’t get all defensive on me, I was just asking. 

You can’t blame me for assuming … 

A shy, innocent-looking girl … who just left her small town for the first semester of college … and can’t hold eye contact with her male boss while talking about sex … 

Look, I know it might not be what you envisioned, but the sex column is vitally important for our paper.

College is a time of … sexual awakening … for many people. This is the first time we can truly explore our desires. Learn what we like … what turns us on … what we need … 

… And this column is our paper’s chance to tell students that there’s nothing wrong with that, and help them make smart, well-informed choices while safely exploring their boundaries. 

So, if you aren’t uncomfortable with the idea of … sexual exploration … which you clearly aren’t, seeing as you just readily divulged the status of your virginity to a near-stranger, and seemed personally offended at my assumption of your innocence … 

What, exactly, are you so uncomfortable with? 

[pause] 

Alright, since you seem to have a problem looking at me from over there, I’m going to come join you on the couch. 

Scooch over … 

[rearranging sounds] 

Okay, now ... You want to be a journalist, right? 

Well, part of being a good journalist is ... 

(Leaning closer) leaning into the things that make you uncomfortable … investigating all those subjects you don’t quite understand …

getting a better grasp of the world around you, in order to help readers learn more about the world … maybe, even … more about themselves ... 

Is that why you want to be a journalist? 

To … 

(Whispered) better understand yourself? 

(Chuckling) Good girl ... 

You know, I could … help you … get a little more comfortable with your subject matter … 

possibly … overcome … some of that shyness … 

Is that something you would be interested in? 

That’s what I thought. 

(Low, leaning in) Spread your legs for me. 

Mmmm, what a lovely little skirt this is. 

I’m just dying to know what’s underneath … 

(Pleasantly surprised) Oh, no panties? 

Maybe you aren’t as shy as you seem after all … 

I wonder … 

[fingering starts] 

Oooh, you’re already wet for me. 

I like that … 

No, shhh. 

Keep it down. 

I’m sure you’re enjoying the feeling of my fingers … drawing slow, easy circles around that needy little clit … but if you don’t want me to stop, you have to be quiet … 

The rest of the newsroom is right outside of that door … working hard on tomorrow’s paper … 

We don’t want them to hear you, do we? 

Because if they come in here, I’m going to have to stop touching you … 

And that’s the last thing I want to do right now. 

So just hold it back ...

Bite your lip for me, sweetheart … 

That’s it. 

Oh, you’re not looking at the ground anymore … 

No, your eyes seem to be glued to my lap now … 

(Whispered) Take it out for me. 

[belt sounds] [zipper sounds] 

Just pull … through my boxers … 

There, that’s it … 

(Slightly aggressive) Oh, no you don’t. 

You’re not getting shy again on me now. 

Stroke my cock while I play your clit. 

[handjob starts] 

(Caught off guard) Whoa, whoa, slow down. 

This isn’t some high school handjob behind the bleachers, honey. 

I don’t want you to try to get me off, at least, not yet …

I just want you to get more … comfortable … with me. 

This is a learning experience for you, remember? 

So, while I explore you … I want you to explore me. 

Understand? 

Go ahead … 

[moan/groan]

That’s better … 

Did you know, when you were hired ... 

I had to look over the work you submitted from your high school paper. 

I saw that article you wrote about being a cheerleader … 

Tell me … 

Did you lose your virginity to the quarterback? 

Play out some small-town cliché with your high school sweetheart, in the back of a limo on prom night? 

(Chuckling) Backup quarterback, huh? 

Close enough … 

And was he the only person you’ve ever had sex with? 

Yeah? 

And when he touched you … 

Did he take his time? 

Did he work his fingers over your clit like this ...? 

Did he push them inside this … 

(Growly) deliciously tight … little pussy … 

slowly slide his way deep inside of you … until he found … this spot … right here …

[groan] Oh, there it is … 

Shit, what did I tell you about being loud? 

Do you want me to stop? 

No? 

Can you be quiet? 

… You don’t know? 

Fuck … 

Can I use my other hand to cover your mouth? 

Alright … hang on … 

Ooh, you like that, don’t you? 

Do you like the idea of me having to cover your mouth … because you just can’t hold back all those moans and little noises … from me finger fucking you … in my office … all your coworkers, standing right on the other side of that door, with no idea of what we’re doing to each other?

That’s it … buck into me … 

… You know, your editor actually wanted to move you off the sex column? 

She said she wasn’t sure you could handle it. 

But I took one look at you ... and I saw … potential. 

Underneath that shy, good-girl exterior, I saw a journalist … who was hungry … passionate … who would do anything to succeed … 

So I told her to let me talk to you … see if we could find some kind of … arrangement … together ... 

I even told her I would work with you every week … 

Help you find a topic … read over your drafts … iron out any … kinks … in your writing …

Make you the perfect sex reporter … my perfect little slut. 

Would you like that? 

(Whispered) Do you want to be my perfect little slut? 

… Shit, I can feel you getting close around my fingers …

Are you gonna cum for me, slut? 

Yeah? 

Do it. 

(Whispered) Cum for me. 

Cum all over my fingers. 

Don’t hold back now … I want all of it … 

[she orgasms]

There it is … that’s it … 

Ride it out with me … 

Good girl. 

[Afterglow (for her): Taking a second, letting her catch her breath and come down, etc.]

… What? 

Oh, don’t worry ...

You’re going to be taking care of *that* very soon ...

[she tells you she has to go to class]

What? 

Class? 

(Chuckling) Oh no, you’re not going to class today …

I need you to start working on this column immediately.

\- - -

_This script is an original work of creative fiction, copyrighted by and intellectual property of MeganTheeSubbie. Permission is granted to post fills/adaptations of this work for non-commercial use on Reddit as long as I am properly credited as the writer. For any other uses, including paid or commercial work, **please contact me.** Any work posted behind a paywall or on a video/audio platform with monetized advertising without my consent is in violation of this agreement._

\- - -


End file.
